


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Kinetix

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [43]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A trap to the cave causes Peter Parker and Zoe Saugin to encounter an artifact which causes their inhibitions to get pushed to the wayside. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on February 12th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Zoe Saugin
Series: A Sticky Situation [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Kinetix

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 12th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Kinetix(Zoë Saugin/Kinetix from the Legion of Superheroes-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Archives)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Peter Parker followed many lovely women into many dangerous situations, even more so during his time with the Legion of Superheroes. Zoe Saugin, Kinetix, a lovely redhead with telekinetic powers, and wild hair, along with a rocking body poured into a green and white bodysuit lead Peter down in the tunnels.  
  
The further Peter followed her, the deeper he went in the caves, the more Peter took interest in her body. All the ways he wanted to love Zoe, touch her, take her, and just play with every last inch of her.  
  
Zoe closed her eyes, swaying her hips more and more, before she bent down. Peter was handsome, and she already knew that Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and Supergirl at the very least slept with him. And likely there were others, around him. But, Zoe, despite her wants and desires building to the surface, needed to focus.  
  
“I believe I’ve found the idol,” Zoe said. “The power in this idol can cure countless...and save even more from future diseases. And it’s...very pointent.”  
  
Oh, Peter groaned. He normally had better control than this. Something caused the blood to swell to his loins and make Peter throb, getting harder than a rock.  
  
“It’s from a fertility cult, but sex happens to have great healing properties,” Zoe said in an absent minded manner.  
  
Was Zoe rubbing her clit through her pants when looking at the idol? Oh, Peter thought this was unfair, and his arousal grew even more. Zoe placed her hands on the base. She rose up, backing up, and pressing herself against Peter. Zoe closed her eyes seconds later, not realizing, or perhaps she did, that her ass did a number on Peter’s libido.  
  
“And now...I know how to unlock it.”  
  
And Peter lost his pants somehow. His throbbing erection hit Zoe on the side of her thigh. The woman broke out of her thoughts and turned around.  
  
“That’s how we unlock it,” Zoe breathed.  
  
Peter, his lust overwhelming him, grabbed Zoe, and pinned the Legionaire against the edge of the cave. He found her lips, aggressively kissing her.  
  
“I want to fuck you so badly,” Peter growled as he bit down onto Zoe’s neck, spider like fangs going into the side of her neck.  
  
Venom being pumped inside of her body both immobilized Zoe and filled her with pleasure. Yet the power of the cave pushed her forward. Peter grabbed onto her top and ripped it off, allowing her supple breasts to pop out. Peter attacked her breasts, leaving marks all over it. Zoe closed her eyes.  
  
The cave amplified her heart’s desire to be with the handsome young man. She was so glad that Peter came with her on this mission. And she hoped Peter came with her throughout the mission.  
  
Peter stripped Zoe completely down to a pair of boots, which made her legs looks sexy. The patch of unruly red curls covering Zoe’s crotch inflamed Peter’s desires. He pressed up against the woman. He could almost hear her heartbeat.  
  
“Do it, “Zoe begged him. “You’re hard, I’m wet….it’s the oldest known science.”  
  
“And one that you don’t have to be a genius to understand,” Peter continued.  
  
Peter drove himself deep into Zoe, going as far as possible into her. Zoe clamped down onto Peter, moaning more aggressively than before as she pumped forward.  
  
He backed Zoe into the cave wall, driving his hips against hers. He squeezed Zoe’s juicy ass for leverage and rammed deep inside of her. It was teasing him earlier, so Peter needed to take her. Take this beautiful woman, like he had so many other lovely females in the Legion. Zoe grabbed onto Peter’s back and moaned harder.  
  
“Faster, you need to deeper to unlock the power!” Zoe demanded of him.  
  
Peter hoisted up Zoe, holding her in his arms when driving into the woman. Oh, this was nice, rocking her back and forth while fucking the sexy redhead. Zoe’s telekinetic powers pleasured Peter while he drove into her.  
  
Her hot box clamped down onto him, with Zoe making her pussy just a little bit tighter around Peter’s tool. He forced his way past her tightness, and deep into her. The tip of Peter’s manhood kissed Zoe’s womb, and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Kinetix clawed up Spider-Man’s back. Zoe and Peter, Kinetix and Spider-Man, it really did not matter. Only for Peter to drive as far into Zoe as humanly possible and stuff her pussy full of his cock.  
  
“You’re getting in deep!” Zoe yelled. “Oh, you feel so good, working my pussy. Does my pussy feel so good around your cock?”  
  
Peter bounced Zoe up and down on him. Her hair came unclipped and wrapped around Spider-Man. The web slinger pushed as far into her as humanly possible, stretching Zoe to an entirely new level. Peter worked into her body, almost sliding out, before pushing completely back into her.  
  
“You’re so deep...so deep,” Zoe practically breathed in his ear. “You have no idea...how far you can get...when you’re in me like this.”  
  
“I have an idea,” Peter told her. “Are you ready to break?”  
  
“Oh, I’m ready...anything you want to give me, I’ll be there to take it,” Zoe practically purred in Peter’s ear when she slid all the way down onto him, clutching and releasing him.  
  
Zoe exploded all over Peter and allowed him to drive into her body. She clamped down onto Peter, and released him, the fluids just coursing through her body.  
  
Peter fired into her hole next, the stored up seed in his balls spilling deep into Zoe. Zoe pumped herseful full, the glow of the temple making her clutch down onto Peter. She felt her body go into heat, driving every single drop of seed down into her womb.  
  
Zoe collapsed down onto the ground, a swollen stomach full of Peter’s seed. He spurted so much into her, that Zoe looked like she was going to have triplets at the very least.  
  
“It….it...needs something else,” Zoe panted. “Something called anal….I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that.”  
  
Peter lavished her perfect body, ending with toying with her rear end. Already the magic in the temple got Zoe nice and lubricated.  
  
“It’s when I take this tight hole back here, and stretch it out,” Peter said. “And I give it a matching cream pie.”  
  
Oh, Zoe never thought of something a thing, and yet it excited her. Peter buried his thick, meaty cock between Zoe’s cheeks and shoved all the way inside of her tight ass from behind. Fuck, it was so amazing to get Peter all the way into her, just balls deep like this. And big balls as well, the biggest balls Zoe ever experienced her young life. Rubbing up against Zoe and making her just moan out in pleasure, the faster Peter plunged into her.  
  
“How do you like that, my love?” Peter asked.  
  
“I LOVE IT!” Zoe cried out.  
  
The passion, intensified pretty much every time Peter buried himself into Zoe’s ass. He picked up the pace. The ass, which had been taunting Peter his entire way down the cave, was now his to own and his to worship. He bounced Zoe up and down, ass first onto his hardened prick all while fingering him.  
  
Zoe’s entire life changed from that point forward. It was almost like Peter touched her inner being and brought her pleasure. The grunts of pleasure combined with her pleasure increased. Her rear passage, filled so far and so deep with cock, made Zoe just explode. She squirted the walls, covering the statue with her tribute.  
  
The statue glowed to life, and made their bodies work even further.  
  
Peter could feel his semen output increasing, and Zoe’s holes, as tight as they needed to be, bringing him pleasure. He made Zoe taste her own juices and she sucked them down to the last drop.  
  
“Pretty girl….I’m about ready to explode,” Peter breathed even more heavily. “Are you ready for this?”  
  
“Mmm, hmm,” Zoe breathed. “Oh give it to me...give it to me deep in my ass.”  
  
She wanted as much cream buried into her ass as Peter buried into her pussy earlier. Peter pleasured Zoe’s holes, and it was almost like his arm shifted, into a tentacle, when it slithered into her body.  
  
Zoe did not bother to mention this. She felt so good.  
  
Peter closed his eyes, able to shift his body in ways which a symbiote would normally be needed. He found that quite interested. Balls, thick, and swollen, tightened. The end was about here and Zoe, sliding her warm asshole down onto his pole, took Peter for everything that he was worth.  
  
Peter turned around Zoe and grabbed her chest. Her breasts swelled larger and lactated milk for Peter to suck up. Milk did the body good and made Peter stronger. Peter bounced Zoe’s ass on his cock, sucking her lactating breasts all of the way. The power of the temple changed them both.  
  
Finally, they came, nice and hard. Zoe telekinetically caressed Peter’s balls to allow spurt after spurt of seed. She managed to ride the stallion until he collapsed on the bed.  
  
Peter, nursing Zoe’s breasts, and enjoying a nice after-sex meal, had a thought cross through his mind.  
  
Zoe, smiling looked down at him. “It would be a shame if we did not share this power with the other girls in the Legion.”  
  
‘Yes,” Peter said. “A real shame indeed.”  
  
Imra, Tinya, Kara, and many more, they would soon join them, in their new sexual life, only increasing the powers of the idol tenfold.  
 **End.**


End file.
